Saving his Demon
by Xi2018
Summary: His wife goes to find the one that tortured her in the past before the torturer can harm her family. Will he be able to save her in time? Written RP style.


Dreaming: *A low, raspy voice cackles through the darkness, the sound of chains dragging in the distance* I'm coming for you. That pretty little face of yours is mine!

 **Nana:** *Sits up panting heavily in a panic. My body drenched in sweat as I quickly stand to avoid waking dragon* No no no. * My eyes dart the room, shadows dressing me before I vanish in a whirl of flames. Appears in the bar area of the main house. Rushing to the bedroom*

 **Revanis: *** Sits up, raising an eyebrow* Nana?

 ***** Rustling can be heard from the room*

 **Revanis** :*walks to the door, knocking* Nana? Are you ok?

 **Nana: *** Frantically* I have to find him. I have to find him before he finds me. I have to...* stuffs clothes in a suitcase *

 **Revanis:** *Pushes the door open* What's going on?

 **Nana: *** Looks at him, my face shook with fear* Nothing. I have to go.

 **Revanis: *** Steps closer* You're terrified.

 **Nana:** Don't! *holds a hand up I close the suitcase locking it* I have to go. * picks it up*

 **Revanis:** *Pauses*

 **Nana: *** My voice trembles* I love you. All of you. *vanishes*

 **Revanis: *** Brows furrow in concern *****

 **Nana: *** I appear in the flaming streets of the unknown undergrounds in London. Hell on earth as the demons called it. I transform my appearance to avoid being recognized. My expression cold to blend in. My eyes inconspicuously scan the area. The bond to dragon getting sealed off unbeknownst to me as I continue to walk. A dark figure following close behind with a sinister sneer. *the figure closes the distance, a blade at my back*

 **Azrail** : *his voice was low* Don't even think about screaming. No sudden movements or else. *pushes the tip of the blade into the small of her back*

 **Nana:** *grimaces* And here I thought we could have a civilized conversation.

 **Azrail** : *growls lowly, leaning close enough for his hot breath to tickle her ear* Oh, our conversation will be anything but. *grabs her arm roughly forcing her down an alleyway where they disappear to the depths of hell*

 **Nana: *** my cover fades as I'm thrown forcibly onto a bed. I roll over to my knees trying to crawl away* ****

**Azrail: *** digs his nails into her ankles, snatching her down onto the bed. He shoves her onto her back as he climbs on top to pin her down* you ran away from me. *feigns hurt* and now after finally finding you, you're trying to do it again! *slashes his claws across her chest, making her scream out. He relishes in the the echo's of her agony* oh how I have missed that gorgeous little voice of yours.

 **Acnologia** **:** ***** bolts up, my eyes glowing golden as I yell* NANA

 **Nana** : *growls, spitting in his face* Times haven't changed you at all.

 **Azrail** : *cackles wiping the spit from his face and licking it off his fingers* Sorry to disappoint you baby. *slams his hands tightly around her neck as he leans down* Unlike you...*he slashes her chest again, slowly this time* I know my place!

 **Nana** : *through gritted teeth* You're nothing but a coward! A follower of that piece of shit Lucifer!

 **Azrail** : *snarls slapping her hard* don't you ever *slaps* speak *slaps* his *slaps* name! *digs his nails in deep* you whore of a traitor!

Nana: *snarls raising a hand attack him, my phone falling from my pocket*

Azrail: *catches it. Snapping it backwards causing her to yell out* There's no point in fighting. You're about as strong as a teenage girl. *gestures to the power seals around the room* Did you think I was an idiot?! *gashes through her chest once more before standing and picking up her phone* Well well well. What have we here?

Nana: *fighting to stay conscious* Put... it down...

Azrail: *feigns thinking a moment* Mmmmm no. *flips through her contacts, finding the one labeled 'my dragon' * So it's true. You did marry outside your own race. *kicks her in the gut*

Nana: *coughs up blood*

Azrail: Let's send him a little message shall we. *takes a picture of her*

Nana: *strangled* No!

Azrail: *hits send* Whoops. Too late. *crushes the phone so it can't be tracked*

Acnologia: *flies to the alley where I can sense the bond last being, landing and cratering the area* Where did he take her?

Nana: *my eyes grow heavy as I fight to keep them open*

Azrail: oh no no no no. *grabs her by the throat, hoisting her into the air* We're just getting started baby! *suspends her in the air from the ceiling. spiked chains ripping through her flesh* Beautiful. *he circles her* Wait wait wait...something's missing. *slashes her clothes off* Yesss much better.

Nana: *the blood trickles down my arms. My lips busted and cheeks bruised. I peer up at him through matted locks. My voice barely audible* You'll never get a reaction out of me...

Azrail: *unzips his pants* We'll just see about that.

Acnologia: *senses the leftover portal energy in the air and snarls, slashing my claws, a demonic haze filling the area as a portal opens* So. Let's go destroy hell. *flies through and immediately sends a large blast of Chaos energy at a tower, making it explode violently*

Nana: *Contains a whimper. Grasping onto the chains as I try and pull myself up but am too weak*

Azrail: *walks over sliding his hand down her body roughly* shh shh shh. You know you're gonna love it. Rumors are you're quite the pain slut now. *grips her breasts tightly* which means all of this should have you nice and wet for me...*licks her cheek as his hand wanders down*

Acnologia: *closes my eyes, holding one hand up* Where are you? *throws out a wild blast of energy, searching for the one that holds my bonded. Drops hard to the ground, causing it to shake as my form changes again as I roar*

Nana:*Tears fall as I try to retract my body back from his touch*

Azrail: *Grins* that's it baby...cry for m- *his head snaps as he feels an unknown energy. The earth shaking as he turns back to her* Looks like I need to take care of some business. But before I do. *he pulls a blade, piercing her thigh as she screams* Just in case you get any ideas. *He vanishes to the surface*

Nana: *Blacks out from the pain*

 **Acnologia: *** Growls lowly, slamming a demon into the earth, unknowingly killing it as I snarl* Where is Azrail?

Azrail: *Cackles from above* Who's looking?

Acnologia: *Looks up, rage in my eyes* A very pissed of Dragon. Where is my wife?

Azrail: *Shrugs with a smirk* I have no idea to what you are referring. I'm but a humble businessman carrying out his duties.

Acnologia: *Flies up to eye level* My demon. Nana. Where did you put her you bastard?!

Azrail: Like I would tell the likes of you. You low breed of a dragon. *He snarls pulling a sword swinging it toward his abdomen*

Acnologia: *Holds my hand up, energy flaring in my hand as I catch the blade, pulling my own from within my forehead* Then I'll rip it from your skull. *swings the blade towards his arm*

Azrail: *Ducks, twisting up behind him with a roundhouse kick to the back*

Acnologia: *Takes the hit, flying towards a tower and landing feet first on it, jumping off as the tower crumbles from the force, hammer arming him in the head*

Azrail: *Gets knocked back, crashing through a building. A loud growl emits from his throat as he send an array of hell flame blasts directed at Acnologia*

Acnologia: *Slashes the blasts, lines of Absolute Zero flying and meeting the blast head on, causing explosions*

Azrail: *Pants, vanishing back to where he was holding Nana* Looks like it's time for us to go.

Acnologia: *Snarls, latching onto the energy* No you don't bastard *my aura grabs it and I pull, a ripping sound heard as I drag him back*

Azrail: *yelps being pulled back*

Acnologia: *smirks, stabbing my sword through his shoulder and surging it with Absolute Zero* Thanks for the line to her.

Azrail: *he tries to push the blade out as his body gets encased in ice*

Acnologia: *leans in and whispers* You fucked up. You hurt my demon. Now SUFFER! *throws his body down, a beam of Absolute Zero in my hand* ABSOLUTE BLAST. *throws the beam at him, fully encasing him*

Azrail: *struggles in the ice*

Nana: *My body grows cold. Breathing barely noticeable as blood pools beneath my feet*

Acnologia: *Lands next to him, slamming my hands into the ice, shattering it along with him. I follow the energy trail, appearing next to you, a healing flame surrounding us as I pick you up* You can't die on me my demon.

Nana: *lifeless*

Acnologia: *freezes, the flame surrounding you completely* Please my demon. Wake up. Don't leave me. *tears fall as I feel the bond fading*

Nana: *my heart beats become distanced*

Acnologia: *lays you on the ground, pushing on your chest to keep your heart beating, repeating no over and over as my vision fades a bit*

Nana: Dream state: *my body hovers over a field, nothing by the moonlight lighting up the area. I turn to the moon. Its calmness washing over me. As if calling to me. I begin to move towards it*

Acnologia: *tears fall on your face* Please wake up. I'm not ready to lose you. I'm not ready to move on

Nana: DS: *I feel a droplet land on my face. I take a finger wiping it away as I look up, not a cloud in the sky*

Acnologia: *weeps, my chest glowing brightly but fading* My demon. Please come back. I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough

Nana: DS: *looks at the moon as more droplets fall like rain. I look up as I hear something say my name*

Acnologia: *my voice breaks as I place my forehead on yours* Little demon. I love you.

Nana: DW: * 'little demon' echo's throughout the realm, a light shining dulling from the sky as I reach for it*

*the wounds slowly begin to heal.*

Acnologia: *doesn't notice, my eyes closed* Little demon. I called you that when we first met. When I first saw you. When I fell in love with you.

Nana: DW: *the light grows brighter as my chest begins to glow the closer I get to it*

*my heart beat starts beating in a steady rhythm. The warmth and color coming back to my body*

Acnologia: *kisses your head, feeling the warmth* I'll never forget that day my little demon. You wanted to train but you didn't need it.

Nana: DW: *feels a pull as I disappear into the light*

*my chest glows faintly. The wounds completely healing as my breathing becomes regular*

Acnologia: Being on the beach with you that night. It was the best night to date in my life. Our wedding topping it. Little demon. Even without this bond you are the light of my life.

Nana: *weakly as my eyes remain closed* and you are mine...my dragon.

Acnologia: *pulls back with a gasp, looking down at you* My demon? Little demon?

Nana: *smiles slightly as I take a deep breath* Yes dragon. *raises a hand*

Acnologia: *grabs your hand, kissing it* You came back

Nana: *my eyes flutter open* of course. Always. I'm sorry. I broke the promise.

Acnologia: *pulls you into a hug* It's ok. Your still here. That's all that matters.

Nana: *gasps* dragon...your form.

Acnologia: What about it? *looks down at myself, seeing the black* Oh.

Nana: *scoots back a little*

Acnologia: *closes my eyes, my aura shrinking as I shift back*

Nana: *gapes*

Acnologia: *looks at you as I brush the hair from my face* What's wrong?

Nana: I need you.

Acnologia: *tilts my head* I'm right here.

Nana: *chuckles slightly* you don't understand. I was just touched by that creep. You sitting there looking fine as hell. I. Need. You.

Acnologia: *blinks, realization dawning on my face* Oh. That need. *picks you up and takes you to the room, kissing you deeply*

Nana: *flinches unintentionally, kissing back just as deeply*

Acnologia: *pulls back, setting you softly on the bed*

Nana: *pants softly, watching you*

Acnologia: *slowly kisses your body, pushing love through each kiss*

Nana: *winces, fighting the urge to move away. Wanting you*

Acnologia: *pauses* Are you ok?

Nana: The stuff he did... Just has me...*looks down*

Acnologia: *winces* Would you rather stop?

Nana: *looks up, pleading* please don't. All I can feel is th-that monster. His tongue his hands...*tears stream down my cheeks*

Acnologia: *gently wipes the tears away* Let me replace his feeling with mine then *kisses up your thighs, pushing my power through the kiss*

Nana: *shivers, my breathing quickening as I close my eyes trying to focus only on your touch. *

Acnologia: *gets closer to your pussy, power coming from my hands as my fingers slowly rub your legs*

Nana: *grasps the sheets*

Acnologia: *slowly licks your folds, my tongue radiating with power*

Nana: *moans softly, looking down at you*

Acnologia: *looks up at you as I continue to pleasure you*

Nana: *trembles, my mind flashing to his face* No! * scoots back*

Acnologia: *stands up* Little demon?

Nana: *starts hyperventilating* you stay back Azrail! *scoots back against the wall, my chest rising and falling at each ragged breath*

Acnologia: *softly, speaking aloud and through the bond* It's me my little demon. You are safe. It's your dragon. The bastard is dead.

Nana: *shakes, my eyes full of fear as I look at you. Azrails face in place of yours*

Acnologia: *backs away, seeing the fear, sending soothing emotions down the bond* It's me. It's Acnologia. It's dragon.

Nana: *hears your voice, but the vision remains* Ac...nologia

Acnologia: I'm here my demon. Not him.

Nana: *my reddened hues dart your body and face as I try to fight off the vision* M-my dragon…

Acnologia: That's right my little demon.

Nana: *my heart skips a beat* you haven't called me that since... *The vision becomes blurry.*

Acnologia: Since we met.

Nana: *looks at you intently, my body relaxing slightly*

Acnologia: *doesn't move* The day I fell for you.

Nana: *lowers my guard as I see your face. Quietly* Acnologia. My dragon.

Acnologia: *smiles, walking close* My little demon.

Nana: *moves to my knees on the edge of the bed, wrapping my arms around you*

Acnologia: *holds you close, running my fingers through your hair* I killed him. He can't hurt you anymore.

*all around the area where I left Azrails body, small flashes begin to explode, completely wiping the area out, a mini nuclear explosion destroying the room you were in*

Nana: *nods, kissing your cheek* always saving me.

Acnologia: Until I die my demon.


End file.
